


Agentes

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), comics - Fandom
Genre: Agentes, Dickie esta un poco loquito, Fluff, Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas es el daddy de Dick, M/M, Mucho amor, Romance, Son una de mis OTPs, espías
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Dick no esperaba nada de lo que pasó, hasta que ocurrió. Serie de one shots. La pareja es Lucas/Dick, basado un poco en el cómic Grayson. Slash explícito en algunos capítulos.





	1. Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Holis¿? Para quienes me lean en Amor Yaoi o en Fanfiction, podrán notar una "ligera" diferencia: el orden de los capitulos será distinto¿? Y esto se debe a que soy una dejada sin remedio y me he olvidado de actualizar en fanfiction, y en el caso de AO3 de subir el archivo primero.  
> O sea, que les estoy presentando el tercer capitulo de una serie de one shot que como no tienen nada que ver, me despreocupan totalmente¿?  
> Soy una madre horrible(?)

  


  * *´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•



**_– ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? – escuchó la voz gruesa en su oído, justo en donde el cálido aliento lo golpeó._ **

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con la cara interna de su codo. El reloj sobre su mesa de noche indicaba que solo había dormido una hora, y él estaba empapado en sudor. El sueño que a fin de cuentas venía siendo un recuerdo, lo había alterado lo suficiente. Dick maldijo entre dientes. No quiso volver a intentar dormirse, no si su mente iba a seguir jugando así con él, así que se colocó el traje, después de todo su intento de siesta esta estaba arruinado.

  
Blüdhaven era como la pequeña bastarda de Gotham. Porque a diferencia de su madre, la ciudad neón carecía de las matrices de grandes empresas. No, el fuerte del Haven era la industria y el trabajo obrero… además de sus actividades ilícitas.

  
Pero Dick se sentía cómodo estando allí, era una ciudad para él. Su gente, en su mayoría eran extranjeros buscando un trabajo provisional para llegar a fin de mes. Sueldos bajos, jornadas largas. Dick no los juzgaba, entendía que el hambre y la desesperación podían volver al hombre más sensato una vergüenza. Muchos, cómo él, eran jóvenes intentando encontrarse un lugar en el mundo.

  
Así que con toda su buena voluntad, decidió que podía intentar separarse de Bruce, y aclararse un poco más.  
Cuando Dick dejó atrás Spyral, el Hypnos, y todo el asunto de los espías, también dejó atrás a Helena, su jefa. Helena podía ser descrita como una versión oscura de Barbara, más cruel y dura. Tony… Tony era simplemente Tony. Y luego estaba Lucas. Era extraño sentir una nostalgia aterradora por sus misiones, que a veces resultaban ser demasiado bizarras. O por sus esporádicos encuentros. Con M había probado cosas que lo hacían sonrojar, como mínimo. Había sido su red. Recordaba que en esos momentos en los que se sentía perdido y frustrado, sentía que podía contar con M, siempre. Y no es que fuera iluso, y creyera que serían amigos para toda la vida, y que llegarían a viejos de esa forma…

  
Bueno, sí lo había hecho. _Excelente Grayson_ , su consciencia lo acribilló mientras se deslizaba entre los edificios, _te encaprichaste._ —Bufó. Porque él no estaba enamorado. Lo suyo con M había sido algo sin pies ni cabeza que solo ocurrió porque estaba demasiado desorientado y se había valido de la buena fe que le Midnighter le mostró en ocasiones para desahogarse. El problema era que M tenía pareja ahora, y hasta donde sabía, Apollo había sido el amor de la vida de Lucas.

  
Ahora veía un poco mejor su panorama y, aunque no diría que en la actualidad se sentía mejor, si podía asegurar que M no había estado en posición de negarse.

  
Un intento de robo en un callejón. Tendría que haber sido sencillo. Pero no, lo echó a perder. Un herido. Más específicamente él. Viviría, solo era una pequeña herida.

  
_Vaya héroe._

  
Dolía como el infierno, porque se sentía mal, y no tenía nada que ver con su carne abierta por la bala. Simplemente se sentía mal, y quería hacerse pequeño en los brazos de alguien, de quien fuera. Era exactamente la misma situación que lo había llevado a los brazos -y a la cama- de Lucas. Llegó adolorido a casa. Miró su teléfono, y entonces una idea se comenzó a deslizar por su mente, con malicia. Se apartó de su móvil y prefirió atenderse.  
No era algo peligroso, pero sangraba mucho. Alfred lo reñiría por no acudir a él. Damian gruñiría que se lo había buscado por incompetente y le diría que regresara a casa. Tim se aseguraría de que estaba bien y probablemente le sacaría una sonrisa. Jason se reiría, después de todo, peores se había llevado el más joven. Bruce lo miraría, y lo haría sentir imbécil por dejarse disparar.

  
Pero… ¿Y Lucas? ¿Se preocuparía? Tal vez. Sonrió por la idea, porque era en extremo placentera.  
Y supo que estaba jodido, cuando empezó a llorar por echar de menos las grandes manos sobre su cuerpo, regañándolo con preocupación mientras evaluaba la herida.

_  
–Aguanta un poco. – Dick gimió, tenía las manos restringidas, y honestamente, aunque quisiera obedecer al mayor, ya estaba corriéndose nuevamente por el culo. Su erección había bajado hacia un rato, pero eso no hacía que dejase de sentirse tan bien recibir las duras embestidas. – Está bien, pajarito. Solo aguanta un poco. – Gruñó el hombre antes de correrse en su sensible agujero._

__  
—Lucas. – exclamó con la voz lastimada. El sucio cuarto del hotel en el que estaban hospedados estaba al lado de una de las avenidas más concurridas de Moscú, así que el sonido de los pitazos de los autos ahogó su voz. – Te odio.  
—Puede. – dijo el hombre, echado a su lado. Ya tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano, aunque procuraba exhalar el humo hacia otro lado. No quería manchar el perfecto cuerpo del jovencito con tabaco barato. – Pero tu trasero definitivamente me adora. Tres veces seguidas, Grayson.

_  
Dick se sonrojó y enterró su cabeza en las cobijas._

  
Arrojó su traje de Nightwing a la cesta de ropa sucia, y se tumbó en su cama. La escena había corrido en su mente sin aviso y se sintió infeliz.

  
Necesitaba tanto a M de vuelta.

  
—Lo odio, —pensó mientras comenzaba a acariciarse.

  *   
*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•



  
  



	2. En Moscú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este, mis queridas criaturas, vendría a ser el primer capitulo.   
> Que lo disfruten.

El frío de Moscú era algo que Dick odiaba. Su nariz se congelaba por más que se envolviera en bufandas y suéteres, además de que sus dedos se negaban a obedecerlo como era debido. Pero no sé quejó cuando leyó el mensaje que acaba de llegar a su celular.

El azabache sonrió de lado y se dispuso a meterse a la ducha. Había tenido un viaje agotador, y estaba hecho un desastre. Sí quería llegar a tiempo, tenía que correr. Se duchó en cinco minutos, y cogió unos pantalones gruesos, térmicos. También una camiseta, que se vio sepultada por un suéter y enseguida un abrigo. Bufanda, y guantes, no tardó en salir corriendo, pasó mucho tiempo en el espejo y ya era tarde.

En la calle, el ruido de la ciudad era bastante animado. Las luces le daban un toque especial a la ciudad y su gente yendo de un lado a otro también le daba vida. Se distrajo un poco con eso, de verdad era todo un turista americano, según las palabras de él.

Dick sonrió ante ese recuerdo y continuó corriendo, hasta encontrar el bar que el mayor le había indicado. El hombre alto y de cabello castaño lo vio a lo lejos y sonrió de lado, con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro. Se despegó de la pared y se acercó un poco a la entrada, para esperarlo. Atravesó la calle y entonces Dick le dedicó una mirada apenada, lo había hecho esperar. Y Lucas se rio profundamente, mostrando los dientes. El pajarito era así, él ya lo sabía.

— Ten. Tal vez te ayude — el castaño le entregó su reloj de mano, bastante divertido.

— No te pases... — reclamó el más bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Dick entró tras el mayor, y se sentó en la mesa que el de la gabardina negra eligió. Ambos se sentaron a esperar que el mesero se acercara. Lucas se inclinó hacia adelante. Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos y observó fijamente al menor. Éste arqueó una ceja interrogante, y se removió un poco en su lugar.

Lucas admitía que el chiquillo era demasiado guapo. Linda cara, bonitos ojos, y bonitos labios. También tenía un cuerpo que le encantaba. Sobre todo ese culito duro, firme. Así que se consideraba afortunado, Dick se relajaba mucho con él. Y le daba ciertos permisos sobre él que dificultaban definir su relación. Especialmente en la intimidad. Pero no se quejaba, nunca quiso presionar al joven. Especialmente cuando lo encontró tan frágil, tan expuesto. Dickie era... Era un animal de compañía con muchos cuidados necesarios.

Por eso no concebía la idea de que alguien que dijese conocerlo bien lo hubiese mandado tan lejos de él, de su hogar y de su familia.

Por otro lado, Dick solo sonrió cuando notó que el mayor se perdió en sus pensamientos. Acercó su silla a la del mayor e instintivamente buscó su calor. No le preocupaba a la gente, Lucas siempre elegía los lugares.

Sin mucha gente, solitarios, donde pudieran pasar desapercibidos. O por el contrario, lugares llenos a reventar de gente, en donde nadie los miraba.

Dick sabía que Lucas lo hacía por él, y lo agradecía. Después de todo, a pesar de lo rudo que aparentaba ser el otro agente no dejaba de ser un romántico. El castaño reaccionó ante la cercanía del menor y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Él estaba acostumbrado a las inclemencias del tiempo de Moscú, pero sabía perfectamente que en Gotham el frío no era tan cruel. Claro, no cambiaría su amada Moscú por la ciudad del caballero oscuro. O tal vez lo haría solo por ese mocoso. Besó sus labios de forma hambrienta, notando en la calidez de esa boca la inseguridad aún.

Pero se abrieron esos dos carnosos labios, dejándolo entrar y sus lenguas se enredaron de inmediato. La música de fondo era bastante melancólica. Eso lo detuvo. El agente de Spyral lo miró confundido. Solo quería poder descargar todo, deshacerse de esa angustia que sentía al pensar que no obtenía respuesta alguna de Bruce, que no debía contactar a sus hermanos. Que aunque lo hiciera, ellos seguramente no lo querría ni ver. Bárbara. También ella le dolía. Pero había una seguridad en el más alto que lo ayudaba a calmarse. Claro, su calor corporal, al igual que el placer que obtenía de él también ayudaba.

El mesero llegó y ambos ordenaron un par de wiskis, con eso tendrían suficiente. El brazo sobre sus hombros lo pegó más a él y sonrió cerrando sus ojos un momento, con una risita franca. Ambos tomaron un trago y eso los ayudo a calentarse un poco. Charlaron un poco, sobre sus misiones. El de negro dejó que Dick tomara el mando de la conversación, y se divirtió de lo lindo al escuchar sus quejas sobre su nuevo compañero. No podía decir que apoyará del todo a Dick. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el negocio, y podía entender cuando frustrante podía ser trabajar con un novato. Además, Dick se mantenía firme en sus principios, lo sabía. Eso solo dificultaba el trabajo, era muy difícil el tener que evitar los derramamientos de sangre cuando no tenías tanto apoyo como los héroes.

Pero cuando se lo comento, Dick lo miró un poco sorprendido, y en lugar de enfadarse, se rio un poco. Le respondió con un sincero "Lo sé" y recargó su cabeza en el hombro tibio del otro. Este se tomó el trago del ex vigilante. No quería que se embriagara, o se pondría pesado. Además, era difícil no reírse de Richard cuando el alcohol tenía efecto sobre él.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, y volvieron a ese beso torpe, tierno. La respiración del uno sobre el otro se detuvo en algún momento, y entonces se separaron.

— Te acabaste el whisky — le dijo con cierto reproche

— Deja de lloriquear y vamos a tu cuarto — respondió entre risas el más alto, quería consentir un poco al novato.

Volvieron al cuartito que Dick había pagado. No era mucho, pero tampoco necesitaban tanto. Una vez dentro, Dick se arrojó sobre el hombre, que desprevenido, sufrió del embiste. Ambos terminaron en la cama, y él mayor lo acomodó entre sus brazos. Besó sus mejillas una y otra vez, mientras que Dick se pegaba cada vez más a él.

Se cubrieron con las sábanas y no hizo falta más. Sus cuerpos tenían un límite, estaban al límite. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos profundamente, abrazados el uno con el otro

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ya tenía tiempo de no escribir de ellos.  
> Y sí, sí, probablemente no se entiende ni una mierda, pero pues es lo que hay (?)  
> Aquí vemos a un Dick muy perdido ¿?
> 
> En mi defensa puedo decir que fue más difícil de lo que pensé hablar acerca de un Dick desconcertado realmente. Espero que la lectura no haya sido tan pesada.  
> Saben que sus críticas y comentarios son importantísimos para mí, así que los espero mis amores.


End file.
